Чумовое Рождество
by Reggie Brooks
Summary: С появлением в городе Спасителя, проклятие, висящее над Сторибруком, начало слабеть и Санта Клаус смог пересечь границу, но потерял память. Решать эту проблему придется мэру города и ее шерифу.
1. Глава 1

Реджина Миллс задумчиво смотрела в окно своего кабинета, наблюдая как легкие снежинки кружатся в волшебном танце, мягкими хлопьями опускаясь на украшенный сверкающими золотыми гирляндами Сторибрук. Когда переливающиеся звуки Рождественской мелодии затихли, мадам мэр подошла к письменному столу, взяла в руки стеклянный шар и завела механизм. Музыка заиграла снова. Искусственный снег внутри сферы тут же закружился над мини копией башни городской библиотеки, часы которой внезапно возобновили свой ход. Жители Сторибрука считали это событие чуть ли не Восьмым чудом Света.

- Вот идиоты! - усмехнулась Миллс. Ведь только она одна знала истинную причину, по которой время сдвинулось с мертвой точки. И зовут ее Эмма Свон. Эта белокурая заноза в заднице пустила свои корни не только в ее городе, но и в жизни самой женщины и ее сына. Что неизбежно привело к конфликту интересов. Их бесконечные стычки превратились в жестокие игры с передаваемой эстафетной палочкой "твой ход", которые чуть не навредили Генри и женщины были вынуждены заключить хоть и шаткое, но какое-никакое перемирие. Это породило новые ростки в их и без того сложных отношениях, которые росли, росли и незаметно переросли не понятно во что. И хотя их отношения все еще далеко нельзя было назвать дружескими, в них появилось нечто новое. То, что Миллс не допускала в свое озлобленное сердце раньше. То, в чем Реджина отказывалась признаться даже самой себе. Сейчас она испытывала к Эмме Свон довольно смешанные чувства. И это безумно злило мадам мэр, привыкшую не церемониться со своими врагами. Да, ради Генри ей приходится мириться с присутствием блондинки в их жизни, но кто сказал, что это не может быть весело? И это все еще ее город, ее жизнь и ее сын!

Реджина Миллс уже закончила свои дела в мэрии, но прежде, чем уйти домой, потянулась к телефону, чтобы сделать еще один звонок.

- Шериф Свон, - на ее губах появилась довольная улыбка, - я до сих пор не вижу вашего отчета...

* * *

Боже, как долго тянется время, когда занимаешься нудным делом. Эмма Свон сидела за столом, зарывшись в ворохе документов без всякой надежды когда-нибудь их разгрести. Она никогда не любила бумажную работу. Скажем так, у нее был другой конек. Посмотрев на часы, блондинка грустно вздохнула. Вместо того, чтобы готовиться к Рождеству, как это делают остальные жители Сторибрука в сочельник, она сидит в полицейском участке и пишет отчет, который срочно запросила мадам мэр.

Эмма надеялась освободиться сегодня пораньше, чтобы провести время с Генри, но телефон в участке трезвонил без умолку и Свон целый день провела на выездах. А теперь еще этот отчет...

От грустных мыслей ее отвлек телефонный звонок.

- Не могу поверить, что ты до сих пор торчишь на работе! - воскликнула Мэри Маргарет.

- Мне надо кое-что доделать. Да, я помню, что обещала помочь с ужином. День выдался просто сумасшедший, - устало вздохнула шериф, откинувшись на спинку стула.

- Не волнуйся об этом, Эмма, я справлюсь сама, - поспешила успокоить учительница подругу. - Только пожалуйста поторопись, я не хочу встречать Рождество одна.

Закончив разговор, шериф вернулась к работе. Спустя примерно целую вечность, отчет наконец был готов. Свон зевнула и потерла уставшие глаза. Теперь осталось только отправить его по электронной почте. Эмма победно улыбнулась и театрально поднесла палец к заветной кнопке, знаменующей окончание этого бесконечного рабочего дня.

_"Отправить"_ Клик.

_"Ваше письмо не было отправлено",_ - выскочило сообщение на экране монитора.

- Что?

_"Соединение с интернетом было прервано"_

- Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! - Свон нервно нажала кнопку "Отправить" еще раз.

_"Нет соединения с интернетом"_

- Да чтоб тебя! - в сердцах выругалась Эмма. Схватив телефонную трубку, она набрала номер тех поддержки. Но как и следовало ожидать, в их офисе в это время никого уже не было.

- Видимо, придется доставить отчет мадам мэр лично.

Шериф распечатала документ и вышла на свежий воздух. Снегопад закончился и теперь на Эмму, ярко улыбаясь сверкающими звездами, смотрело темное небо. На душе стало легко и радостно. - Я все равно собиралась увидеть Генри, - улыбнулась она при мысли о сыне и пошла к машине.

* * *

В это время Реджина Миллс творила на своей кухне настоящее волшебство. Нет, она не варила никакие зелья и не читала заклинания. Какая магия может быть в Сторибруке? Никакой, если, конечно, не называть волшебством изысканные кулинарные шедевры, которые готовила мадам мэр: лазанья, индейка под клюквенным соусом, ее фирменные яблочные турноверы - Рождественский ужин в доме Миллс обещал быть истинно королевским.

До слуха Миллс донеслись детские голоса, поющие Рождественскую песню. Женщина выглянула в окно и улыбнулась. Она уже напекла целую гору печенья и приготовила тарелку со сладостями, чтобы угостить детей, но в дом мэра так никто и не постучал. Не то, чтобы Миллс сильно расстроилась, она ведь делает это для Генри, чтобы стать лучшей мамой. Но все ее старания ни к чему не приводят. Даже в новом мире никто ее не любит, даже собственный сын.

Сегодня у Генри было мало уроков. Реджина просила его быть дома к ее приходу. Но когда она вернулась с работы, сына дома не оказалось. Он принебрег ее просьбой и сбежал к своей обожаемой мисс Свон. Женщина предпочла не портить себе настроения и не думать об этом.

Тут в дверь неожиданно постучали. Реджина поправила волосы, взяла тарелку со сладостями и с улыбкой на лице пошла открывать дверь.

Добравшись до дома мадам мэр, Эмма постучала дверным молотком. Вскоре послышались шаги, парадная дверь открылась и от удивления шериф забыла зачем пришла: хозяйка дома улыбалась ей самой ослепительной улыбкой. Сердце Свон пропустило удар и она невольно улыбнулась в ответ.

Брови мадам мэр удивленно поползли вверх, она никак не ожидала увидеть на своем пороге блондинку.

- Вы так и будете молча стоять или все-таки начнете петь, шериф Свон? - поинтересовалась Реджина, наслаждаясь забавным выражением лица Эммы. Миллс давно заметила, как действует на шерифа ее улыбка.

- Петь? - неуверенно переспросила девушка.

- Вы поете свою Рождественскую песню и получаете мое печенье, - любезно подсказала мадам мэр.

Взгляд Эммы опустился на тарелку в руках Миллс, ее нос тут же учуял ароматы еды, доносящиеся с кухни. Желудок жалобно заурчал, напоминая, что блондинка ничего не ела с тех пор, как села за отчет. "Ох, отчет!" - вернулась в реальность Свон.

- Я привезла отчет, который вы просили. Интернет не работал... - объяснила Эмма, нервничая под пристальным взглядом Миллс. - Генри дома, я хотела его увидеть перед Рождеством?

- Разве он был не с Вами? - подозрительно спросила Миллс. Она была приятно удивлена, что ее сын провел этот день не с шерифом, но вопрос оставался открытым. Где Генри?

- Нет, - медленно ответила Эмма.

Они с волнением смотрели друг другу в глаза, читая в них вопросы, которые лихорадочно проносились в голове каждой. Где сейчас мальчик? Не ранен ли он? Он опять сбежал или что-то с ним случилось?

- О, Боже.. - прошептала Реджина. Ее сын пропал.

- Я найду его, - пообещала Эмма.

- Я поеду с Вами, шериф Свон.

- Думаю, вам лучше остаться дома, мэр Миллс. Генри может вернуться сюда, - мягко объяснила блондинка, шагнув ближе.

- Верни его нам, - свободной рукой Реджина нашла руку Эммы и сжала ее своей. Это был тот момент, когда мальчик, которого они обе любили и из-за которого все время сражались, объединил их. Снова.

Вдруг раздался треск рации и они услышали голос Генри:

- Эмма, приезжай скорее в наше место, - прокричал он. - Поторопись!

Несколько секунд женщины смотрели друг на друга.

- Теперь мы знаем где он, - улыбнулась Эмма, неохотно отпуская руку Миллс. - Поеду привезу его.

- Конечно, мисс Свон, - кивнула Реджина, но Эмма заметила, как погрустнели ее глаза.

Мадам мэр смотрела вслед шерифу еще некоторое время, прежде чем закрыть дверь. Чтобы она не делала, Свон всегда будет для Генри на первом месте.

* * *

Незримый Дух Рождества летал над городом. Конечно, увидеть его было нельзя, но можно было почувствовать это как некую радость в преддверии долгожданного таинства, которое вот-вот свершится и добрый Санта Клаус одарит подарками всех детей за одну ночь.

Генри печально вздохнул. В этом прОклятом городе Санту никто никогда не видел: Сторибрук надежно спрятан ото всех. И подарки всегда покупала мама, тайно подкладывая их в висящий над камином носок и под елку. Мальчик надеялся, что в этом году будет по-другому, ведь он нашел свою настоящую маму и застывшее на 28 лет время снова пошло. Как и все дети, Генри верил в Санту. Санта исполняет желания. А желал юный Миллс одного: чтобы его мамы перестали его делить. Почему им нельзя жить вместе, одной семьей? И все были бы счастливы!

Генри сидел в своем замке возле причала и задумчиво смотрел на темное небо. Это было его тайным местом. Местом, где он мог помечтать, а заодно и спокойно обдумать операцию "Кобра".

Краем глаза мальчик заметил движение в небе. Среди мириадов звезд, мерцающих в темной глубине космоса, Генри увидел падающую звезду с длинным, как у каметы, красным хвостом. Мальчик быстро загадал желание. Его глаза расширились от удивления, когда звезда вдруг изменила траекторию полета и повернула на Сторибрук. Казалось, что она летит прямо на мальчика.

Звезда стремительно приближалась. Сейчас он мог уже разглядеть оленей, запряженных в красные сани, управлял которыми белобородый толстячок в красной куртке.

_"Не может быть, это же Санта Клаус!"_

Генри сидел так тихо, что мог расслышать звон колокольчиков. Он затаил дыхание. Где-то в небе должна проходить невидимая граница. Генри несколько раз видел, как исчезали и появлялись на дороге пересекавшие границу машины, проезжая сквозь город, будто его и не было.

Вдруг звон колокольчиков резко прекратился. Сани с оленями исчезли, озарив небо яркими зелеными и красными искрами фейерверка.

_"Граница. Они не смогли ее пересечь!"_

Генри наблюдал как искры растворяются и исчезают. Все, кроме одной красненькой, с криком летящей вниз.

_"Неужели это Санта? Он же разобьется!"_

Мальчик достал рацию.

- Эмма, приезжай скорее в наше место. Поторопись! - успел сказать Генри, прежде чем земля содрогнулась и он выронил устройство. Подняв рацию, он со всех ног побежал к воронке, образовавшейся в снегу невдалеке от его замка от падения Санта Клауса.

С разбегу прыгнув вниз, Генри приземлился почти у самого ее центра, где широко раскинув руки и ноги, лежал старик. Странно, но одежда его была вполне обычная. Никакой красной куртки или колпака. Бороды тоже не было. Глаза мужчины были закрыты, но изо рта поднималось прозрачное облачко пара. Старик еле дышал.

- Сэр, вы меня слышите? - Генри опустился на колени рядом с ним. - Не волнуйтесь, скоро приедет помощь. Я буду рядом. Все будет хорошо, - успокаивал юный Миллс.

Глаза старика приоткрылись. Он посмотрел на мальчика.

- Кто ты, - его голос был тихим.

- Меня зовут Генри, а вас?

- Я не знаю, я не помню, - из последних сил сказал он и закрыл глаза.

- Все будет хорошо, Санта. Мы тебя спасем. Я обещаю, - Мальчик сжал руку, потерявшего сознание мужчины.

Генри посмотрел по сторонам. Невдалеке он заметил торчащую из сугроба палку. Поднявшись на ноги мальчик подошел к ней и вытащил из снега. Длиной она была как обычная трость и была загнута на конце в форме крюка.

_"Посох Санты."_

Мальчик прикрепил его к своему рюкзаку. Санта потерял память и его жизнь висит на волоске. Теперь Рождество во всем мире было поставлено на карту. Он должен сохранить посох.

На темное небо наползали тучи, закрывая собой звезды. Подул холодный ветер, поднимая снег в воздух. Видимость резко ухудшилась. Начиналась метель.

- Генри, малыш, ты где? - ожила в его кармане рация.

- Эмма, скорее сюда, - закричал мальчик и помахал рукой.

- О, Господи, что случилось? - охнула девушка, увидев лежащего без сознания в яме старика.

- Эмма, скорее, мы должны ему помочь. Он упал с неба.

Брови Свон взлетели от удивления вверх. У мальчика конечно были проблемы, но она все выяснит потом, а сейчас им надо помочь этому мужчине.

Эмма проверила пульс. Он был слабый и нитевидный. Если на секунду предположить, что старик упал с неба - вряд ли бы он выжил. Скорее всего он просто оступился и свалился в эту яму, возможно ударился головой. А вдруг у старика инсульт? Тогда ему нужна срочная медицинская помощь.

- Малыш, давай перенесем его в машину. Скоро здесь все заметет. Надо отвезти его в больницу.

Что на самом деле произошло выяснить так и не удалось. Старик так и не пришел в сознание. Из-за полученных травм его состояние резко ухудшилось. Доктор Вэйл пообещал позвонить, когда мужчина очнется. Единственным свидетелем случившегося был Генри. Теперь Эмма собиралась отвезти его домой.

- Поехали, уже звонила твоя мама, - Свон ласково погладила сына по голове.

- Она сильно злится? - Генри вспомнил свое обещание быть дома, которое совсем вылетело из памяти.

- Нет, малыш, твоя мама просто очень волнуется за тебя, - покачала головой Свон.

* * *

Реджина ходила по дому взад и вперед не находя себе места. Эмма давно уже должна была вернуться с Генри. Волнение женщины росло. И неудивительно, снегопад усилился, быстро превращаясь в снежную бурю. Сходя с ума от неизвестности, Миллс набрала номер Эммы.

- Шериф Свон, вы нашли Генри? Погода сильно испортилась, - послышался из трубки взволнованный голос Реджины.

- Не волнуйтесь, мэр Миллс, он со мной.

- Где вас черти носят, мисс Свон? Вам следовало уже давно привезти его домой.

Узнав, что они уже на пути назад, женщина облегченно вздохнула. Хотя шериф ее постоянно раздражала, в одном Миллс могла полностью на нее положиться - Эмма всегда могла найти Генри. Как и ее родители Белоснежка и Прекрасный Принц всегда находили друг друга, не смотря на все ее козни. Даже в этом мире Мэри Маргарет Бланшард и Дэвид Нолан - жалкие копии сказочных героев, встретились и полюбили друг друга. Но Реджина сдержала свое обещание и разрушила их счастье. А теперь их дочь рушит ее.

Эмма Свон. Если бы они не соперничали между собой из-за сына, то их отношения могли бы сложиться иначе. Реджина часто ловила себя на мысли, что ей нравится компания мисс Свон. Их постоянные стычки со временем переросли в нечто другое, что пока не имело названия. Мадам мэр доставляло удовольствие подкалывать девушку и вызывать ее к себе в офис, либо приходить в участок самой. Эмма стала для нее как кофе по утрам. Не увидела - и день не задался. А когда мадам мэр была не в настроении, лучше было не попадаться ей под руку.

В дверь наконец постучали.

- Генри, ты в порядке? - Реджина бросилась к сыну и крепко обняла его.

- Да, мам, со мной все хорошо.

- Ты ослушался меня и ушел. Иди в свою комнату, о твоем наказании мы поговорим позже, - строго сказала Миллс.

Проводив сына взглядом, она повернулась к Эмме.

- Почему так долго?

- Мы отвозили в больницу незнакомца. Он лежал в снегу без сознания. Генри успел с ним поговорить. Бедняга не помнит даже своего имени.

- Интересно, кто это мог быть? - осторожно спросила Миллс, стараясь не показывать своего волнения. Ей не нравилась мысль, что в Сторибрук мог проникнуть кто-то еще. С другой стороны, мисс Свон здесь не так уж давно и просто не всех знает.

- Не знаю, - пожала плечами Эмма. - Доктор Вэйл его тоже раньше не видел.

- Мама, что ты опять сделала? - крикнул Генри, выбегая из комнаты. - Часы на башне снова встали!

- Если эти часы неисправны, я к этому не имею ни малейшего отношения.

- Наверно механизм в часах старый и просто заржавел, - предположила Свон.

- Эмма, ты не понимаешь. Часы не просто встали. Само время остановилось!


	2. Глава 2

- Эмма, ты не понимаешь. Часы не просто встали. Само время остановилось!

- Генри, возвращайся в свою комнату, - строго сказала Реджина, с трудом сохраняя спокойствие. Мало было появления незнакомца в городе, так теперь еще и это!

Мальчик поджал губы, но послушно ушел.

- И почему он считает меня злодейкой и винит во всем на свете? - Реджина с горечью посмотрела на блондинку. - Вас же он боготворит, несмотря на то, что вы отказались от него. Я люблю его не меньше вас и даже больше. Он все, что у меня есть, мисс Свон, - ярость и боль плескались в карих глазах мадам мэр. - Вам лучше уйти, -после короткой паузы добавила Миллс, - вы знаете, где выход, - Реджина развернулась и стала подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж в спальню сына.

Эмма смотрела ей вслед, не смея сдвинуться с места. Все ее инстинкты кричали остаться и быть с Генри, как это делает сейчас Реджина. Свон боялась, что мальчик может снова сбежать из дома как делал это не раз, потому что считает свою приемную мать Злой Королевой из сказки. И теперь он обвинил ее в том, что "время застыло". Бедный ребенок вымещает всю свою боль на Миллс, хотя корни его проблем начали расти с того момента, как Эмма отказалась от него, как только Генри появился на свет. За ее ошибку расплачивается ее сын. Чувство вины накатило на девушку с новой силой. В своем стремлении выбрать лучшую жизнь для малыша она сильно облажалась. И сейчас просто не имеет права снова уйти, оставив мальчика в таком состоянии.

Девушка посмотрела в окно - буря усиливалась. Как бы сильно ей не хотелось остаться, праздновать Рождество ее никто не приглашал. Надо было уходить, пока машина еще могла проехать по заметенной снегом дороге.

Эмма даже не успела пожелать им счастливого Рождества. Совсем не так она представляла себе этот день. Что же ей делать? Подняться и нарушить разговор матери с сыном она не решалась. Остаться внизу и подождать, пока они спустятся сами? Или уехать, пока дорогу окончательно не замело?

Внезапно раздавшийся крик заставил шерифа от неожиданности подпрыгнуть на месте.

- Эммааа! - голос Генри одновременно доносился из ее рации и из комнаты мальчика.

Перепрыгивая через ступеньку, Свон помчалась по лестнице на второй этаж. На ходу распахивая дверь, шериф вбежала в комнату и тут же оказалась в облаке фиолетового дыма, с разбегу врезавшись в чью-то спину. Это был незнакомец с белыми волосами, одетый в красную куртку. Облако, словно ураган, вертелось вокруг них с бешеной скоростью. Голова Эммы закружилась и она инстинктивно схватилась за стоящего впереди человека.

Наконец вращение прекратилось и дым стал рассеиваться.

- Может уже слезете с меня, шериф Свон? - поинтересовался незнакомец до боли знакомым голосом, с раздражением убирая руки девушки со своей груди. Эмма осознала, что все еще прижимается к его спине. Блондинка отступила на шаг и человек обернулся.

- Реджина? - неуверенно спросила девушка, вглядываясь в недовольные карие глаза.

- А кто же по-вашему еще? - огрызнулась Миллс.

- Эм... Нууу... - запнулась на полуслове Эмма, потеряв дар речи от того, что видела.

- Вы язык проглотили, шериф Свон?

- Я думаю, что вам лучше увидеть все самой, мэр Миллс. Генри, тут есть зеркало? - обратилась Эмма к сыну.

- Зачем мне зеркало? У меня что-то не так с прической? - съязвила брюнетка.

- С вами все в порядке? - спросила Эмма, заметив, что Реджина никак не может сфокусировать свой взгляд и смотрит куда-то сквозь нее.

- Я ничего не вижу, - неохотно призналась Миллс, - все сильно размыто.

- У меня две новости для вас, мадам мэр, одна хорошая, другая плохая, - медленно проговорила блондинка, рассматривая новый образ мадам мэр. А если говорить конкретнее, то Эмма во все глаза уставилась на аккуратную белоснежную бороду и пышные усы Миллс. Вместо брючного костюма стального цвета теперь она была одета в красную куртку, отороченную белым мехом и такого же цвета короткие штаны, ее туфли преобразились в элегантные черные сапожки. На золотой пряжке широкого черного кожаного ремня была выгравирована яблоня - символ Сторибрука.

- Что вы как маленький ребенок, ей Богу? Начните с плохой.

- Вы выглядите как Санта Клаус.

Реджина медленно поднесла руки к лицу, с ужасом обнаружив там бороду.

- А хорошая?

- Под одеждой вы все еще женщина, - сказала Эмма краснея. Бровь мэра взлетела вверх. - Я вас пощупала, когда мы были внутри фиолетового вихря, - тихо добавила девушка, отводя взгляд всторону.

- Держите свои руки при себе, шериф Свон!

- Мама? - Генри осторожно подошел ближе.

- Да, малыш, это я, - Миллс обняла сына.

Эмма прижала пальцы к вискам, от всего этого у нее начинала болеть голова. Что, черт возьми, тут случилось? Как такое вообще возможно? А главное, как все исправить?

- Как это произошло? - немного успокоившись спросила Свон, ей все еще было тяжело осознавать реальность происходящего.

- Кажется, это я нечаянно заколдовал маму, - виновато поморщился Генри.

- Малыш, расскажи по порядку что именно ты делал, - мягко попросила Эмма.

- Я сидел у окна и смотрел на часы на башне, когда заметил, что стрелки перестали двигаться. Я злился на тебя, - Генри поднял на Реджину виноватые глаза, - думал, что ты опять что-то сделала, - мальчик опустил голову и продолжил. - Я обвинил ее в том, что она остановила время. И сказал ей все исправить. Потом появился фиолетовый дым.

Реджина слушала сына, вновь возвращаясь к тому моменту, когда поднялась в его комнату:

- Клянусь тебе, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, почему эти часы остановились.

- Тогда исправь это! - крикнул Генри, в гневе и отчаянии стукнув об пол тростью, которую вертел в руках.

Миллс вспомнила, как фиолетовый дым окутал ее, как закричал сын и как через несколько мгновений после этого в комнату влетела шериф, едва не сбив ее с ног. А потом мадам мэр напрочь забыла про магический вихрь, когда почувствовала руки мисс Свон на своей груди и ее горячее дыхание, посылавшее мурашки от затылка и шеи вниз по телу. Она никогда бы не подумала, что так здорово чувствовать себя в объятиях шерифа. Реджина на миг представила, как Эмма целует сзади ее шею, проводя языком влажную дорожку до ее плеча, слегка покусывая зубами кожу. От нежных прикосновений Свон дыхание Миллс стало частым и прерывистым, по телу пробежала приятная дрожь, делая ее ноги ватными. Реджина бы сейчас отдала все на свете, окажись они сейчас в ее спальне, а не в комнате сына. О, мой Бог, Генри! О чем только она думает! Реджина в ужасе распахнула глаза и как раз вовремя, чтобы обнаружить, что фиолетовое облако рассеивается..

- Что за палку ты принес в дом, Генри? - спросила Миллс, подозревая в ней магический предмет, вроде тех, что она держит в своем хранилище. Но в мире без магии они совершенно бесполезны, в отличие от этой трости.. Она не должна была активировать свои волшебные свойства! Только не здесь! Не в Сторибруке!

- Этот посох упал с неба вместе с Сантой, - мальчик решил раскрыть все карты, раз уж натворил дел. Он протянул трость матери.

- Генри, так не бывает, - покачала головой Свон.

- А так бывает? - задал ответный вопрос мальчик и подергал белоснежную бороду матери.

- Ай! - вскрикнула от неожиданности Миллс.

- Настоящая, - подтвердил Генри.

- По форме похож на посох Санты, - кивнула Реджина, ощупав руками загнутую рукоятку трости. - Теперь давай расколдуем меня обратно, - улыбнулась она сыну.

Эмма и Генри на всякий случай отошли подальше от женщины.

- Была Сантой я недолго, а сейчас верну свой облик, - произнесла заклинание Миллс и ударила посохом об пол.

Прошла секунда. Две. Три. Но ничего не произошло.

Реджина повторила слова, сконцентрировав в них всю свою злость, и еще раз ударила посохом.

Ничего.

- Может быть я попробую? - предложил Генри. - В первый раз у меня получилось.

Он взял посох и встал перед матерью.

- Была Сантой ты недолго, а сейчас верни свой облик! - Генри опустил посох на пол.

Ничего не произошло.

- Магия работает на эмоциях, Генри. Ты был в гневе, когда заколдовал меня. Сконцентрируй всю свою злость и попробуй еще раз, - Реджина никогда не думала, что настанет время, когда она будет учить сына колдовать.

- Откуда вы знаете, как работает магия? - удивилась Эмма.

Реджина закатила глаза и, проигнорировав вопрос, снова обратилась к сыну:

- Сконцентрируйся.

- Я же тебе говорил, она Злая Королева, - шепнул Эмме Генри и сосредоточился на заклинании.

Реджина бросила на блондинку недовольный взгляд. Из под густых белых бровей, сведенных к переносице, он казался особенно свирепым. Сейчас Миллс больше походила на Злого Санту. Но Свон не стала говорить это вслух.

- Была Сантой ты недолго, а сейчас верни свой облик!

Ничего.

- Исправь это! - в отчаянии выкрикнул мальчик слова, превратившие его маму в Санту, в надежде, что они обратят то, что он сделал. И снова ударил посохом.

Ничего.

- Прости меня, мне очень жаль! - Генри обнял мать, зарывшись носом в ее бороду.

- Что будем делать? - тихо спросила Эмма.

- Просить помощи, - также тихо ответила Реджина.

С трудом пробираясь сквозь ледяной ветер, они добрались до желтого жука Свон. Реджина шла, держась за руку Генри. Бедняжка и так ничего не видела, да еще приходилось защищать глаза от снега, который холодными иглами вонзался в лицо. Красный с помпоном колпак, в который превратилась зимняя шапка мадам мэр, развевался на ветру словно флаг. Реджина была в ярости. Попадись ей этот старикан, которого черт дернул заехать в Сторибрук!

- Куда мы едем? - Спросила Свон, когда они сели в машину.

- В ломбард к мистеру Голду. Он коллекционирует необычные вещи и возможно знает, как заставать этот посох работать, - ответила Миллс на немой вопрос Эммы. 

* * *

Мистер Голд аккуратно записывал новый товар в свой журнал. Сегодня его лавка была полна людей, покупавших подарки для своих близких и он заработал солидный куш. Деньги - это власть. А власть - это все, что ему было нужно всегда. Полки заметно опустели и пришла пора заполнить их новым товаром, который так кстати он получил. Но сначала надо было все зарегистрировать. В этом плане Голд был очень скорпулезным.

Звякнул дверной колокольчик, возвестив о приходе покупателей.

- Веселого Рождества, шериф Свон, - поприветствовал ее Голд. - Пришли выбрать подарок?

- Вы знаете, что это? - Эмма показала ему посох.

- Хм, хорошая работа, - похвалил Голд, рассматривая трость. - На вид он очень древний, но прочный.

- Похож на посох Санты, - "пошутила" Эмма, повернув разговор в нужную ей сторону.

- Он бывает только в сказках. Вы верите в сказки, мисс Свон? - Голд хитро улыбнулся.

- Я... - растерялась блондинка. - Я верю в Санта Клауса.

- Я тоже, мисс Свон. Я тоже. Я даже написал ему письмо с приглашением, но что-то он опаздывает.

Эмма нахмурилась. Ложь она сразу видит, а Голд даже не шутил. А что, если он как-то в этом замешан? - пришла на ум шальная мысль.

- Откуда у вас этот посох, шериф Свон? - теперь уже серьезным тоном спросил хозяин ломбарда.

Они стояли, пристально глядя друг другу в глаза, пытаясь выяснить кто какую игру ведет.

- Это сейчас неважно, мистер Голд. Он все равно не работает.

- Это волшебный посох. Он работает только в руках Санты.

Звякнул колокольчик. В распахнутую дверь вместе с ворвавшимся холодным ветром уверенной походкой вошла Миллс, которой порядком надоело сидеть в машине и слушать их разговор по рации.

- Так значит это ваших рук дело, Голд? - прошипела Реджина в лицо Эммы. Она ошибочно решила, что фигура, стоящая ближе к прилавку - это мистер Голд.

Свон развернула подслеповатого деда, каким выглядела сейчас мадам мэр, к хозяину лавки.

- Посох не работает! - чеканя каждое слово, сказала Миллс. - Вы можете вернуть меня обратно?

- Мам? - окликнул ее Генри, вошедший в ломбард следом за Реджиной.

- Мэр Миллс? - Мужчина всмотрелся в карие глаза.

- Да, это я, - Реджина разгладила пышные усы.

Голд смеялся так долго, что лицо его покраснело и на глазах выступили слезы.

- К сожалению, не могу разделить вашего веселья, мистер Голд. Так вы можете мне помочь или нет? Посох не работает! - не выдержала Миллс.

- Если он не работает, как же вы превратились в Санта Клауса?

- Я это сделал, - признался Генри и рассказал все с самого начала: о том, как увидел летящие сани с оленями и про падение с неба Санты, который потом потерял память, и как случайно заколдовал маму. Про остановку времени и свою теорию, относительно героев сказок, живущих в Сторибруке, предусмотрительно умолчал.

- У всякой магии есть цена, Генри, - поведал Голд мальчику про последствия использования заклинаний. - Ты так сильно веришь в свои фантазии, что смог каким-то образом активировать посох. А на вас, мадам мэр, теперь легли обязанности Санты. Чтобы вернуть все на круги своя, придется соблюсти все традиции Рождества.

- И теперь мне придется лазать по дымоходам и наполнять подарками носки всех жителей Сторибрука?

- Не всех, а только тех, кто себя хорошо вел и совершал добрые дела, - уточнил Голд.

- И как вы себе представляете, я это сделаю?

- А это уже не моя забота, дорогуша. Хотя, в одном я могу вам помочь, - улыбнулся мистер Голд и скрылся в подсобке.

- Что это? - Спросила Эмма, когда он вышел оттуда с маленькой коробочкой в руках.

- О, это очень редкая вещь, шериф Свон, - улыбнулся хозяин ломбарда, - из моей коллекции. А теперь позвольте... - Голд протянул руку и резко выдернул волосок из бороды Миллс.

- Ай! - вскрикнула женщина.

- Я тоже проверял, она настоящая, - улыбнулся Генри.

Голд положил волосок в коробочку, а затем достал оттуда очки и одел их на Миллс.

- Ну, вот. Теперь они идеально корректируют ваше зрение. Только должен вас предупредить. При длительном ношении может появиться побочный эффект.

- И какой же?

- О, вы это сразу заметите.

- Какова ваша цена, мистер Голд? - Реджина знала, что этот человек никогда просто так ничего не делает, что не выгодно было бы ему самому.

- Считайте это подарком на Рождество.

- Зачем вам понадобился Санта? Хотите заключить с ним сделку?

- Это уже мое дело, дорогуша. А теперь прошу меня извинить, у меня еще много работы. И, мадам мэр, - окликнул Голд у самого порога, - когда будете вылезать из камина - убедитесь, чтобы вас никто не увидел. Веселого Рождества! Посох не забудьте, - Голд протянул его Миллс.

- Хо-хо-хо, - Реджина закатила глаза и, забрав волшебную трость, покинула лавку.


	3. Глава 3

Глава 3

- Если все жители Сторибрука - сказочные герои, то кто же тогда мистер Голд, по твоей теории, Генри? - обратилась Свон к сыну.

- Не знаю, я его еще не вычислил, - пожал плечами мальчик, довольный тем, что Эмма сама спросила об этом. - И это не теория.

Шериф посмотрела в окно. Снаружи все также бушевала метель. Дворники жука работали в полную силу. Казалось, пурга с каждой минутой становилась все сильнее. Серое небо слилось с заснеженной землей, практически размыв разделяющую их линию горизонта. Снега уже выпало так много, блондинка не была уверена, что они не увязнут где-нибудь посреди дороги.

Дверь открылась и в машину рядом с Эммой села Миллс.

- Поехали, - скомандовала женщина в своей обычной манере.

Но машина продолжала стоять на месте.

- В чем дело, шериф Свон? - повернулась она к блондинке. - Я забыла сказать: "Пожалуйста"?

- Нет. Просто жук не заводится.

- За что мне такое наказание? - Миллс уронила седую голову на руки.

Эмма молча вышла из машины и открыла капот.

- Проклятье! Ведь только на днях забрала жука из сервиса! - ворчала шериф, делая вид будто что-то чинит.

Реджина наверняка начала бы подкалывать ее, а терять лицо на глазах у Генри она не хотела. Зато мальчик выскользнул из машины вслед за Свон и теперь прыгал на морозе рядом. Используя любую возможность побыть с родной мамой, он подсказывал ей возможные варианты причины поломки.

Погода тоже была не на ее стороне - надо было возвращаться в машину, пока они не превратились в живых снеговиков.

Эмма уже приготовилась услышать колкие насмешки или гневные тирады в свой адрес, но ни того, ни другого не последовало - мадам мэр сидела непривычно тихо и никак не реагировала на обращенную к ней речь.

- Мадам мэр. Мисс Миллс?

_"Неужели теперь и слух пропал?"_ - с ужасом подумала Эмма. -_ "А что потом на очереди - склероз и слабоумие?"_

- Реджина! - громко позвала шериф.

- Где? - вскрикнула мадам мэр, испуганно озираясь по сторонам.

Помня предупреждение мистера Голда о таинственном побочном эффекте, Реджина сняла очки. Погрузившись в собственные мысли Миллс не заметила, как вернулись Эмма и Генри. И естественно, громкий крик шерифа ее напугал.

Свон потянулась к руке Миллс, чтобы успокоить, но Реджина в последний момент подняла ее, чтобы одеть на нос очки. Поэтому рука Эммы опустилась на колено мадам мэр.

- Похоже автомобиль замерз. Если получится завести двигатель... - бормотала Свон, рассеяно поглаживая ногу Реджины.

В отличии от этого старого жука, Миллс завелась моментально от неожиданно смелых действий своего шерифа. Ее сердце пустилось в галоп, но не смотря на это, кровь перестала поступать в мозг, а направилась в другие части тела, лишив Миллс возможности мыслить трезво.

_"Какие же у Свон красивые глаза,"_ - в полумраке салона их цвет было сложно определить, но Реджина знала, что они серо-зеленые. Блондинка что-то говорила. Ее губы двигались, привлекая к себе внимание. Они то растягивались, открывая ровный ряд зубов, то вытягивались в трубочку, будто приглашая к поцелую. Сама того не замечая, Реджина стала медленно наклоняться.

- Что если мы.., - тем временем продолжала говорить блондинка.

- Пересядем на заднее сидение? - предложила Миллс.

- Что? - не поняла Эмма, ее рука тоже замерла.

- Ничего, мисс Свон, продолжайте. - Реджина опустила глаза, недовольная тем, что Эмма остановилась.

Свон проследила за взглядом Миллс и покраснела до кончиков ушей.

- Мам, - позвал Генри, - не то, чтобы я не хотел поменяться местами и порулить, но похоже приборная панель погасла и фары тоже не горят.

Эмма в неверии уставилась на потухшую панель. Она пощелкала выключателем - света в салоне тоже не было. Дворники неподвижно застыли на стекле. Снег облепил окна и теперь они сидели в полной темноте.

- Ну что за день!

- Похоже, эта снежная буря вызвала у вашей желтой букашки анабиоз, - усмехнулась Реджина. Она даже сейчас не упускала возможности подразнить Свон.

- Это как зимняя спячка, Эмма, - подсказал Генри, оценив шутку матери.

- Спасибо, Генри. Я знаю, что такое анабиоз.

- Я поражена вашими знаниями, шериф Свон.

- Началось, - Эмма закатила глаза. - Уж лучше бы я сейчас была дома с Мэри Маргарет и слушала ее болтовню про Дэвида.

- Что вы там бормочите?

- Почему бы вам не взмахнуть вашим посохом и починить машину самой? - Эмма с вызовом посмотрела на Миллс.

- Не кричите на меня! - перешла в наступление Реджина. Она вовсе не горела желанием дать повод Эмме для насмешек в случае неудачи с посохом, который работает совершенно непредсказуемо.

- Иначе вы меня не слышите!

- Вас весь Сторибрук слышит, шериф Свон.

Генри смотрел, как ругаются его мамы, и счастливо улыбался. Его школьная подруга Грейс жаловалась на то, что ее родители постоянно ссорятся. Но зато они жили все вместе. Конечно, и у него самого было два родителя. Но жил мальчик с приемной матерью, тайком бегая к родной. И никогда они не проводили время втроем. У него никогда не было полноценной семьи как у Грейс. А сейчас Генри удалось объединить своих мам, заставив работать вместе. Он ведь всегда готов помочь. Только если бы они его воспринимали серьезно - может быть и не было бы таких последствий как сейчас. Ну да ладно. Главное - они были вместе, как настоящая семья.

- Я хотя бы пытаюсь помочь! - девушка с досады щелкнула пальцами по брелку, висевшему на ключе в замке зажигания.

Приборы неожиданно ожили. Обе женщины так обрадовались, что мгновенно забыли о спорах. Эмма завела машину и надавила на газ. Однако жук забуксовал в отчаянных попытках тронуться с места.

- От вашей машины столько же толку, что и от вас.

- По таким сугробам мы не проедем, мэр Миллс - покачала головой шериф, не переставая при этом давить на педаль газа.

- Тогда летите во воздуху, шериф Свон, - в раздражении Миллс все-таки взмахнула посохом и тут же охнула, когда желтый жук резко взмыл вверх.

- Круто, мы летим! - радостно воскликнул мальчик.

Штормовой ветер швырял машину в разные стороны. Желтый жук, словно пьяная ракета, по извилистой траектории стремительно летел вверх в клубящиеся серые тучи.

Вынырнув из непроглядной толщи облаков, они оказались как будто-бы в другом мире. В отличие от не на шутку разыгравшейся снежной бури под ними, здесь наверху царили покой и безмятежность. Величественный бескрайний космос восхищал своей таинственной красотой. Повсюду были рассыпаны сверкающие звезды. Слева в серебристом ореоле сияла огромная Луна. Сотканная из туманностей Млечная дорога уводила к неведомому далекому центру галактики.

- Вон там находится Малая Медведица, - Генри указал пальцем на созвездие прямо по курсу. - А это - Полярная звезда, моряки ориентируются по ней во время своих плаваний. Я читал, что вблизи нее находится Северный Полюс мира. Похоже, мы летим как раз домой к Санта Клаусу, - тараторил мальчик. - Но нам нельзя выезжать за границу города, иначе случится что-то очень страшное.

- Мне уже очень страшно, малыш, - призналась блондинка. - Мы находимся в неуправляемой машине, которую несет прямо в открытый космос. Разве может быть еще хуже, чем сейчас?

- Возможно, Санта Клаус выпал из своих саней как раз тогда, когда пересек невидимую границу, - заметил юный Миллс.

- Немедленно поворачивайте назад, шериф Свон! - скомандовала Реджина.

- Я пытаюсь, - Эмма вывернула руль влево до упора, но машина, сделав огромную мертвую петлю, вернулась к исходной точке. Странно, что девушка вообще могла поворачивать, ведь сцепление колес было только с воздухом. Проще говоря, это было невозможно. Но Свон тем не менее управляла машиной, выписывая в небе замысловатый узор мертвых петель из выхлопных газов.

- Дайте сюда. - Реджина дотянулась до руля и повернула его в другую сторону.

- Вы с ума сошли? - Свон одной рукой отпихивала Миллс, другой пыталась рулить. Но мадам мэр не привыкла сдавать свои позиции.

Толкая друг друга и ругаясь, они боролись за управление жуком и не заметили как снова нырнули в толщу облаков. И только когда машину вдруг неожиданно начало лихорадочно трясти и мощный порыв ветра запустил жука крутиться волчком, женщины перестали пихаться и схватились друг за друга.

- Это было круто, Эмма! - похвалил мальчик.

- Что произошло? - подавляя подступившую к горлу тошноту, спросила Реджина. Она все еще держалась за Эмму, которых стало почему-то две. Взгляд Свон был сосредоточен на двух-трех парах сведенных к переносице карих глазах. Она не могла точно посчитать, потому что образ мадам мэр перед ней тоже двоился.

- Мы попали в зону турбулентности, - Эмма посмотрела в окно. Ей было трудно определить, в какую сторону они летят. Их жук почти уже перестал вращаться, но они еще были в облаке.

- Что это такое? - оживился Генри. Он всегда был очень любознательным мальчиком.

- Это такие воздушные ямы. Вот поэтому я не люблю летать на самолетах, - шериф посмотрела на сына и печально улыбнулась. Не могла же она признаться, что просто до ужаса боится летать.

За окном вновь показались звезды. Реджина задумчиво почесала бороду. В Сказочном Лесу, в мире магии и волшебства, люди тоже летали: капитан Крюк на своем летучем корабле, ведьмы на метлах, у фей были крылья. А кто-то поднимался в небо на животных - Пегасе и драконах. Здесь в Сторибруке этого не было. Если не считать Санта Клауса, который почему-то находясь в этом мире пользовался волшебством. Этот пройдоха мистер Голд наверняка что-то знает.

- Так значит, самолета созданы специально для полетов?

Эмма с подозрением покосилась на мадам мэр. Как быстро у нее появился склероз после превращения! Надо поскорее вернуть ей прежний облик, пока не начали проявляться остальные неприятные симптомы старости.

- Да.

- Вы летали на них раньше?

- Да.

- Сможете достать для нас один?

- Да. Нет! Зачем вам понадобился самолет?

- А разве это не очевидно, мисс Свон? Чтобы летать, конечно. Если по дорогам ездить невозможно, нам нужен транспорт. Потому что в "это" я больше не сяду.

- Это исключено.

- Почему?

- Во-первых, я не умею им управлять.

- Это не страшно, мисс Свон. Машину водить вы тоже не умеете.

- Во-вторых, мы бы все равно не смогли бы им воспользоваться. Вы себе даже представить себе не можете, какой он огромный.

- Как этот? - удивленно спросила Миллс, заметив несущегося на них гигантского железного монстра.

- Эмма, обернись! - закричал Генри.

Они снова были над облаками. Только теперь они летели навстречу огромному самолету. Бесполезно поворачивать - столкновения не избежать. Сердце Свон пропустило удар. Парализующий страх сковал тело.

- Тормозите! Тормозите! - Реджина отчаянно лупила тростью неподвижно застывшую Эмму.

Девушка очнулась и резко ударила по тормозам. Машина не снижая скорости по инерции летела прямо на самолет. Все произошло слишком быстро. Стук сердца громко отдавался в ушах Свон. Где-то вдалеке она слышала крики Реджины и Генри. Как в замедленной съемке они пролетали сквозь кабину пилота и салон самолета, словно это был мираж. Вылетев где-то в районе хвоста, жук наконец остановился и в крутом пике стал падать вниз.

И это было действительно страшно.

В панике Свон пыталась сделать хоть что-то, но машина ее не слушалась. Реджина тоже не сидела без дела. Она размахивала посохом, читая заклинания. Потом в ход пошли угрозы и, наконец, проклятия с обещаниями его сжечь в ближайшем камине, если он не заработает. Но все было тщетно.

_"И умерли они в один день, не успев пожить долго и счастливо,"_ - пронеслась в голове Эммы единственная мысль.

Город стремительно приближался.

Не в силах смотреть в лицо смерти, Эмма закрыла глаза, готовясь к неизбежному. Теплая ладонь накрыла ее руку.

Девушка посмотрела на Реджину и переплела их пальцы. Она не могла точно сказать, но что-то изменилось. Ум прояснился. Страх ушел. Эмма чувствовала, как наполняется внутренней силой. Она больше не была одна. В один момент игроки стали одной командой. Нет, это еще не финал!

_Продолжение следует..._


End file.
